disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guatemala Malarkey
"Guatemala Malarkey" is the second segment from the sixteenth episode of Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Pumbaa, with Timon on his back, runs away from a storm, the two come across an ancient temple, which is addressed as the Lost Forgotten Abandoned Temple Shrine of the Sacred Glorious Golden Fruit Fly. Timon decides to go in the temple to find the prized, jewel-encrusted (and very worth a lot of money) Glorious Golden Fruit Fly, but Pumbaa is too scared to go inside when he hears about the curse of a giant mummy beetle. Timon, however, doesn't believe in the mummy beetle. Pumbaa accidentally pushes a button that opens the door of the temple, giving Timon and Pumbaa a chance to go inside. At first, Pumbaa refuses to go in the temple but soon changes his mind after Timon warns him that he would be outside all alone. As Timon and Pumbaa walk in the temple, Timon is unaware that the mummy beetle is watching them, but Pumbaa feels suspiciously afraid. The warthog sees the beetle and he runs and hides in a vase. Pumbaa tells Timon that he saw the mummy beetle, but when Timon turns his head, all he sees is an opened window and a coat on a coat rack. Timon closes the window and gets Pumbaa out of the vase. Later, Timon reads the directions to the Glorious Golden Fruit Fly and when he is about to continue his way to the treasure, little does he realize, the mummy beetle pushes a giant brick so it can kill the meerkat when it falls on him. Pumbaa sees this and quickly rescues Timon, leaving the brick to fall on him instead. When Pumbaa tries to convince Timon about the mummy beetle's existence, Timon still doesn't believe in the beetle. He frees Pumbaa from the brick and the two continue their way to the Glorious Golden Fruit Fly. Timon and Pumbaa then find themselves in a part of the hallway filled with mummy beetle statues. Pumbaa sees the real mummy beetle about to kill Timon with an axe and he quickly snatches the axe from the beetle. When Timon is suspicious about Pumbaa carrying the axe, the warthog once again tries to convince his friend about the curse of the mummy beetle, but Timon still doesn't believe in the curse. He then ruins one of the mummy beetle statues to convince his friend that the beetle is dead, but then the real mummy beetle appears and cuts Pumbaa's body in half. When Pumbaa keeps trying to get Timon to become aware of the temple being cursed with the mummy beetle trying to kill them, Timon tells the warthog to describe the beetle just in case he runs into it. Timon is standing on a ground that goes down and then goes back up with the beetle on it this time. Pumbaa sees the beetle as he's describing it and then runs to the same ground and goes down and finds Timon. Timon shows Pumbaa that they made it to the prized, jewel-encrusted (and very worth a lot of money) Glorious Golden Fruit Fly. Pumbaa is still worried about the mummy beetle's curse, though, so Timon locks up Pumbaa's mouth with a chain and padlock so that he doesn't have to hear about it anymore. The mummy beetle then shows up and Timon sees it this time. The meerkat takes the beetle to another part of the temple and closes the doors. The beetle, however, opens the door and follows Timon as he heads for the treasure, but Pumbaa manages to defeat the beetle by removing its bandages. After Timon takes the treasure, the temple shakes and all the booby traps appear. But then, the curse turns into a celebration and the exit doors open. Timon opens the treasure and finds a box of "Jacker Cracks." When Timon opens the box and empties it, a worthless Glorious Golden Fruit Fly ring falls out. Pumbaa then confronts Timon and gets angry at him for making themselves go through all this journey for nothing, with Timon revealing to his friend that he is afraid of angry warthogs. Trivia *Maleficent (as a dragon) makes a brief cameo in this episode in a pit of fire as one of the cursed temple's booby traps. *When this episode aired in the United Kingdom, many of the flashes were either slowed down or edited out to avoid causing seizures among epileptic viewers. *The part where Timon locks up Pumbaa's mouth with a chain and padlock was cut when the episode aired in the United Kingdom. Category:Television episodes Category:Timon & Pumbaa episodes